A Coming Storm
by bilbobarneybobs
Summary: Their car breaks down. Chloe doesn't have Triple A coverage. They find a motel... Things happen... BECHLOE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N THIS is the Storm... (you know who I mean)**

"How cheesy is this Chloe?

A frickin' motel in the middle of nowhere – it's like the ultimate frickin' set-up"

"Oh come on Beca – you know I didn't break down on purpose – who'd have known my Triple A cover would have run out?" Chloe grinned sheepishly . "Anyway – it's just one night, Becs. Amy will be here in the morning with her truck. Come on – that Diner looks cute – I'll buy dinner."

 _Cute? Only Chloe could call call a run-down Diner next to a run-down Motel in the middle of -where the hell where they anyway_ _"_ _,_ Beca thought to herself as she followed the perky redhead.

Well, at least the food was good, better than she'd expected, and as a result she'd expected and they even served beer, so pretty soon she had relaxed her mood and found she was actually having a good time – well, it was hard not to with Chloe.

Leaving the Diner, they couldn't help but notice it was starting to rain – that musty smell of once-dry dust and dirt permeating the air as the droplets began to bounce off the sidewalk. Lubricated with more than a couple of beers, the girls giggled as they sprinted –well as best as they could - across the parking lot to their room with Beca's jacket held over their heads.

The room was a twin, obviously, with two very basic beds separated by a shared nightstand between the two.

They took it in turns using the bathroom to clean up, Beca being more than a little grateful at Chloe's Girl Scout training and having a toothbrush in her purse.

Showering could wait until the morning. She was tired. They both were.

Beca's eyes shot open with the Crack of thunder. She was puzzled. Thunder didn't squeal.

Her bed creaked as it dipped and her brain connected the strange noise. Of course, Chloe didn't like the thunder – that was the redhead's cry of terror. She smiled to herself as she felt Chloe's arms drape around her naked torso and then remembered they didn't have any sleep clothes with them. They were both naked apart from their underwear. Neither girl could sleep in a bra and Beca's eyes widened as wordlessly the redhead's breasts squashed against her back and her arms clasped around Beca's own.

The rain pounded the windows and lightening lit up the room as another thunderclap rattled above them, causing Chloe to jump. She knew what she had to do, what she always did. But they were usually less…less naked than this…

She rolled over and Chloe rolled with her, facing away.

Beca pulled the redhead close, her own breasts smashing against the other girl's back, her arm pulled around the older girl's body just under the swell of her breasts. She settled her chin on Chloe's shoulder, breathing softly, reassuringly in her ear.

Chloe's breathing calmed and Beca smiled, knowing that just this gentle contact was enough to calm the redhead down and send her back to sleep. Except Chloe wasn't going to sleep. She felt her Bellas co-captain gently move her hips back into her center and her hand upon Beca's. She felt Chloe lift her hand up and put it on her own breasts. She felt Chloe's nipples harden and instantly her own reacted, even pressed hard into the redhead's back.

Chloe moved Beca's hand against her breasts and her hips started to slowly gyrate against the brunette as Beca lifted her smooth bare leg and pushed her pantie-clad groin wordlessly against the redhead's hips. Her foot grazed against Chloes smooth calf and rubbed her leg as Chloe's hand moved Beca's hand down across her taut stomach.

In the dark, Beca licked her lips as she felt herself dampening. Chloe had to feel that.

She had to, especially with her ass now pushing hard against the brunette, so much that she could feel the tight bundle of nerves getting much needed friction against the fabric of her underwear.

Chloe's hand stopped as Beca's reached the fabric of her underwear. But Beca's didn't .

She moved her hand slowly over the damp lace. God, Chloe was wetter than she was!

Chloe moaned as Beca's fingers traced the redhead's folds though her underwear and found her clit.

Chloe gasped out loud as Beca softly kissed her neck and moved her hand to slip inside the redhead's underwear. She was even wetter here, and Chloe spread her legs as the brunette's fingers slipped easily through her click folds, bending a finger and entering her with delicious ease.

"Oh Chloe, I'll make you forget the storm baby."

"Storm? What storm?'…

 **(I said I wouldn't tease, but hey, it's me...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So it was going to be a one shot, but by request, I wasn't supposed to tease, so here's part two, to hopefully satisfy?**

Beca's fingers worked into Chloe's wet folds and the redhead moaned as the brunette's thumb brushed over her sensitive clit. Suddenly becoming aware of the intrusion of the black lace stretching over Beca's hand, Chloe hooked her fingers into her underwear and shrugged them down over her hips – the girl behind her, disengaging her hand to let the redhead push the black lace off and over her ankles. Once bereft of the lacy cover, Chloe spread her legs wide as Beca's hand snaked back towards the molten heat between the redhead's legs. Shifting position, she propped herself up on one elbow and leaned in to kiss the alluring beauty beneath her. Lips smashed together and tongues collided and fingers entered Chloe's hot core. The redhead moaned into Beca's mouth as her fingers worked their magic. She whimpered as Beca detached, kissing her lips, then down over her jaw and to her neck as her thumb found the throbbing bundle of nerves between the redhead's legs. Chloe arched her back as the small brunette's mouth found it's way down to her breast and she started kissing the perfect orb as her fingers and thumb continued their dance.

"Fuck, Beca!"

Chloe moaned and shuddered as Beca grinned around her nipple and bit lightly, teasing the pink nub and pulling gently. She swirled her tongue around and sucked, pushing two fingers deep inside the redhead as far as they could go and then hooking forward as she licked.

Beca sucked and then released the nipple with a pop, proud of her handiwork (or mouthwork) as she breathed lightly on the swollen and very erect nipple, glancing up at the redhead before kissing across to the other breast.

Again, Chloe moaned as Beca teased the other, already hard nipple, even harder and sucked and licked and nibbled as she continued to twist her fingers inside the girl laid writhing beneath her. Her fingers curled back towards herself and she rubbed a little harder on the redhead's clit as she heard her breathing getting faster. Smiling around Chloe's nipple, she knew what was coming and sucked a little harder as her thumb now worked on the redhead's release.

Chloe's breathing peaked and she arched her back freeing her nipple from Beca's teeth, writhing beneath the brunette as she came hard around Beca's nimble digits.

"Oh Beca! Fuck! That was… oh God!"

She'd hardly had time to string words to describe before Beca had instantly shifted position to dive between Chloe's legs and slip her tongue between the redhead's now very slick folds.

"Oh baby, you're so very wet!" Beca purred as she licked tenderly, yet hungrily between Chloe's legs, devouring the taste of the redhead, eager to lick her clean.

Chloe barely managed a whimper as her head, craning to look at the brunette between her legs, crashed back down on to the pillow as a fresh wave of orgasmic euphoria washed over her and she came into Beca's mouth. The brunette eagerly licked as Chloe became even wet and plunged her tongue deep inside.

"Oh baby, oh god, aaah"

Chloe bucked and writhed and then gently put her hands around Beca's head, wordlessly asking the brunette to stop. 'Tender, tender, oh god!"

Beca smiled and licked her lips, before wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

The redhead quirked an eyebrow and managed to whimper "Mm, sexy," as the brunette playfully crawled her way back up Chloe's body.

"Don't you know it baby." She smiled again as she leaned in to kiss the redhead, a soft tender kiss – less primal and hungry than before.

They cuddled, Chloe whispering sleepily something about "your turn next" as Beca stroked her hair, the redhead's breath on her chest causing her nipples beneath her tank top to become frustratingly erect. But they were both tired now, and sleep was not too far away…

Beca groaned and rolled over, sunlight streaming in though the chink in the curtains, lightning up the blazing red curls splayed out over the pillow on the bed opposite – the bed that Chloe had started off the evening, settling down to sleep in.

"Morning Beca." The redhead's eyes were wide open as she smiled across at the sleepy brunette across the divide. She inclined her head to the curtains as she said, 'Looks like being a beautiful day?"

"Mmm, yes. Good job that storm has passed, huh?"

Chloe looked puzzled as she looked back at the brunette, an earnest look in her eye,

"Storm? What storm?"

…

 **Please let me know what you think...**

 ***Addendum* I just saw a rather oblique review to chapter 1, which made me question if this is being seen in the light it was almost made me remove the entire story, but I'm just going to hang in there for a little while longer... (thanks for reading)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So this is definitely the end...**

Beca blinked again, looking for the tease in Chloe's eye. Nothing. Not a flicker.

That was too vivid, too real, too… what was the word? wet?

She could still feel Chloe's wetness on her fingers, the hardness of the redhead's nipples, the taste of her on her tongue…was that all a dream? The thought of it sent a familiar, delicious warmth between her own legs, a new spreading heat, and a flush to her face.

"Are you ok Beca?" Chloe looked concerned as she swung her smooth legs out of bed and cocked her head to one side to study the brunette who was still gazing at the redhead through a puzzled sleep-haze. "You look a little of it - did you not sleep OK?"

"I... I guess…" Beca was taking it all in, Chloe was fully dressed – well as fully dressed as she was when she went to bed, and she was in her own bed again, looking for all the world that she'd had the most peaceful and uninterrupted night's sleep ever. Granted she had that gorgeous Chloe bed-head, but she looked perfect. Bright-eyed and perfect. Chloe beamed her most perfect smile at the brunette. "Well, if you're sure? Hey! Come on, get dressed, sleepyhead and we'll get some coffee and bacon. That will perk you up!" With that, she sprang out of the bed and padded over to the en-suite. Five seconds later she poked her head back out. "I guess we should have checked last night, but there aren't any more towels. We'll have to shower when we get back."

Beca was still only half out of bed, a leg lazily creeping its way out from under the covers, just still watching the redhead with intense puzzlement. She couldn't get the thoughts of last night out of her head, or at least the thoughts of what she though last night was. It WAS so vividly real. How could it not have been real? Damn though, that was one hell of a dream.

Chloe giggled at her as she pulled her jeans. "Earth to Beca – are you with us this morning?" She turned and went to run her fingers through her hair in front of the mirror. She frowned at herself, unhappy with her untamed tresses, and then scrunched her hair up into a messy bun. Beca had already decided that her hair wasn't even worth looking at, and had done the same before she attempted to pull her own jeans on, stumbling backwards onto the bed in the process.

"Oh Beca, your head is really not on properly this morning. Come on, let me help you." She pulled the brunette back onto her feet, allowing the younger girl to try again. Beca smiled wryly to herself and fastened her jeans, looking at the back of Chloe's head as she bent to retrieve her phone. "There's a text from Amy – says she'll be here in about a half hour – just enough time for breakfast – come ON Beca - I'm starving!"

The brunette smiled, deciding with a shake of her head, more to clear it than anything, to move on - yeah maybe a couple cups of coffee and a plate of bacon was just what she needed this morning to remove this head fug.

She strode over to the door, and was halfway out when she heard a stifled giggle. She turned and saw Chloe biting her bottom lip, her eyes twinkling and her shoulders quivering with suppressed laughter. "What Chlo? What's so funny?" She took a few steps into the room

Chloe released her lip and let out a full mirth-filled laugh. 'Oh Beca!" She took three steps to close the gap between them, lightly brushing her hand up Beca's arm. The brunette smiled in confusion and creased her forehead as she questioned the redhead silently. Chloe leaned in and breathed into Beca's ear "Oh Beca, you were amazing last night!"

She let go of Beca's arm, and swept past the immobile brunette and out of the open door onto the walkway , leaving the smaller girl stunned - her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Wait what?" Beca snapped to clarity and burst out of the room after the redhead.

"Why you little…"


End file.
